Ever Homewards
by Inwe Tasartir
Summary: When Lancelot left to complete his service to Rome, he left his younger sister behind. What happens when he finds her almost fifteen years later? What happens when he finds out why? TOFC
1. Prologue452 AD

**Ever Homewards**

**Author: Inwe Tasartir**

**Rating: M (for safety)**

**Prologue: 452 A.D.**

By 300 A.D., the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Briton. But they wanted to more. More land. More people's loyalty and subservient to Rome. But no people so important as the powerful Sarmatians to the east.

Thousands died in that field. And when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the decimated, but legendary, cavalry.

The Romans, impressed by their bravery and horsemanship spared their lives. In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into Roman military. The second part of the bargain they struck, indebted not only themselves, but also their sons. And their sons and so on, to serve the Roman Empire as Knights.

And so they came every few years taking with them only the able and strongest of Sarmatian boys back to Rome. It was there that they learned the art of Roman military and added that to their knowledge of Sarmatian fighting. If they survived the training they were sent across the empire under a Roman and commander to fight for a cause not their own with the promise of freedom in fifteen years.

Most did not live to see their freedom, and many of those who did chose to stay with their brothers in war, having formed a close bond with them within the fifteen years of service. So few returned each year to the tribes of Sarmatia. _So few_. That it why when the time had come for my brother to be summoned into the service of Rome, my young heart clenched with grief and despair.

"Father!" A young boy yelled climbing down from his horse and approaching an old man.

"Father…" he repeated, "They are here." With those words the old man looked to the hills in the west. On the hill was a man dressed in the official Roman military garb with a small band of boys.

"The day has come." The boy's father looked at his son's horse and patted its muzzle. "There is a legend that fallen knights return as great horses. He has seen what awaits you, and he will protect you."

"Lancelot!" A young girl ran of about nine summers ran from the hut and into her brother's waiting arms with her long black hair flowing behind her.

"Lancelot." His brown eyes went down to her deep green ones that were brimming with tears as she slightly pulled away from him. She handed him a carved rat necklace and held onto him tighter burying her head into his chest.

"Don't be afraid," Lancelot whispered to the sobbing girl, "I will return." With those words he placed a tender kiss to her temple and turned to mount his waiting horse.

With one last look at the sad face of his sister, Lancelot turned and galloped toward the waiting officer and fellow Sarmatian warriors.

"Lancelot!" This time it was his father who called out his name. His right hand rose to the air as he cried out the Sarmatian war cry, "RUUUSSS!" And soon the entire tribe were crying out. But Lancelot had his eyes focused on one small figure standing with tears in her eyes.

As he turned to join the Roman officer and small band of boys that image was forever imprinted in his mind. "Mariah," he whispered as he trotted away from his home, "I swear I will return only for you. Only for you my dear sister."

His post was Briton—or at least the southern half. For the land was divided by a seventy-three mile wall, built three centuries before us, to protect the empire from native fighters of the North. It was there in Briton that my brother was under the command of the Roman commander Artorius—or Arthur. It was there that _he_ was taking me.

'Home is behind, the world ahead,

And there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow, to the edge of night,

Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow, cloud and shade,

All shall fade, All shall fade.'

J.R.R. Tolkien

**Author's Note:** How's that for ya'll? I'm sorry that it's a bit word for word-ish and that I'm not exactly accurate with the movie (my dad lent it to a co-worker and I can't get it back until next week…grrr) The only thing I have to go by is the script, which tracy137 so kindly gave to me. I also changed some things to make Lancelot seem more sentimental to the young girl in the film…creative license don't cha love it?


	2. SORRY!

OMG! I'm sorry it's been so long but I was really busy this past year between moving and school and my cousins moving in with us that I really didn't have much time to write. And on top of that I'm on a desperate search for my notes that I seem to have misplaced in the process of moving. I hope you can forgive me :cringes: As soon as I can find my notes I'll start writing again I promise!

Your ever loving Inwe


	3. Chapter 2: 10 years later

**Ever Homewards**

**By: Inwe Tasartir**

**Chapter One: **

10 Years Later 

They came the year I was to turn 19, in the middle of the night. They were a group of Germanic peoples from the north called the Franks.

Apparently years before, when they had sacked Rome, the Pope had made an accord with them. This accord stated that the Franks would be free to sack any peoples under their command and outside of the empire as long as they got fifty percent of the profit.

They went through each house killing every man, boys and girls that were under the age of 15. They left most of the women alive. The screams I heard that night still haunt me to this day. The screams of people I had known since birth, all suffering under the ruthless hands of these savages. I stood huddled in my room like a coward as I heard them break down the door. I did not dare to step outside and witness the massacre of the people I loved. My father was already dead. He had run out the door minutes before instructing me to stay behind as he went to help.

I listened as the ruthless savages went through each room, my heart quickening as each crash brought them closer and closer.

The door opened with a thundering boom that seemed to echo through my ears. I could not move. I could not breath. My only thoughts were of my death and how I faced it as a coward. Grief filled my heart and I closed my eyes as I realized that I had let both Lancelot and my father down. All of that training and fighting and all I could do was sit here frozen with panic.

My eyes flew open as a rough and calloused hand snaked its way around my throat. My cries that night mingled with others of the same fate.

…………….

_**4 years later**_

As stated in their accord, the Franks gave the Roman Empire fifty percent of the plunder of that night. I was included.

I spent my first two years in Rome as slave to the Emperor himself, but the man soon grew bored of me and sold me to a man who bought fighters for the famous Coliseum of Rome. And so it came to be that I spent my days fighting for my life and freedom. Killing men, women and animals alike just for one more day of my wretched and miserable life.

I woke up each day to the same monotonous routine for two years. I was emotionally and physically worn out. I had never been much of a killer as a child, cringing at the thought of even killing a mouse, but here I found myself killing one or more people a day in hopes that this would be the last. But sweet freedom never came and my energy was waning…and then one day, hope came in the form of a Roman Catholic bishop.

_**AN: **Again sorry for the really long delay. But the good news is…I FOUND MY NOTES! HUZZAH! I originally wanted to go into detail about Mariah's enslavement but I figured I didn't want this to be too long, because lord knows its gonna be long enough with her interaction with the knights, so I settled for vaguely putting it into one chapter…who knows…maybe if you're good enough to me I'll think about make a prelude? Hmmm…well, if you're reading this that means you read my chapter so thank you from the bottom of my heart!_

_Your ever loving Inwe Tasartir_


End file.
